1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to computing device test technology, and more particularly to a test device and a test method for restarting computing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Good test software that test computing devices cannot only shorten test times of the computing device, but also can ensure the accuracy and comprehensiveness of the tests. However, currently existing test software cannot test a computing device by awakening it remotely, and cannot track and record exceptions occurring during restarting an operating system of the computing device.